Plan D'aide
by Lilywave
Summary: Hinata joue la fiancée de Gaara. Mais est-ce vraiment de la comédie à la fin?


Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

**PLAN D'AIDE**

Naruto relisait le parchemin pour la septième fois en dix minutes. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait y faire et c'était bien une première. Que lui, Uzumaki Naruto Rokudaime Hokage, ne pouvait pas aider un de ses amis ? Impossible !

Il soupira. Sa détermination ne pouvait rien faire seule. Et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Même pas une once de début d'une hypothétique idée ! C'est pour cela qu'il avait convoqué son Conseiller Principal malgré l'heure tardive. D'ailleurs celui-ci s'en plaignit en entrant dans son bureau.

« Galère Naruto… Tu as vu l'heure ? »

« Désolé Shikamaru. Mais c'est pour ton beau-frère. »

« Lequel ? »

« Gaara. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Le Chef de village reprit le parchemin et le relis à haute voix.

_« Naruto,_

_Le Conseil exige de moi que je me lance dans une relation sérieuse avec une femme. Ils veulent un héritier. J'ai deux mois pour me trouver une fiancée avec qui je partagerai une complicité et des gestes équivoques._

_Sans quoi, ils feront eux-mêmes le choix parmi les prétendantes envoyés il y a deux semaines._

_Comme tu le sais, nous partageons le même principe. Sans sentiments, pas de relation même physique._

_Je te demande donc ton aide pour échapper à leur mariage arrangé._

_Gaara. »_

Lorsque Naruto eut fini, il jeta un regard à son ninja et sourit. Celui-ci était déjà entrain de réfléchir à une solution.

Attendant en silence, il remercia ses ancêtres pour la chance qu'il avait. Il ne serait jamais dans cette situation. Son couple avec Sasuke faisait bien trop peur à son propre Conseil pour que ces vieux cons essaient de les séparer.

« J'ai un plan. »

_.-'(O*o*O) (O*o*O)'-._

« Non ! »

« Mais… »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? »

« Laisses-moi au moins finir ! »

Hyûga Hinata serra ses poings. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami – Futur Feu Hokage – oserait lui ordonner d'épouser le Kazekage. Il avait mit le bordel dans son clan et avait instauré de nouvelles règles qu'elle et son cousin appréciaient grandement. Ils étaient extrêmement reconnaissant bien sûr. Le blond avait rendu sa liberté à la branche secondaire, leur permit de faire parti du Conseil de Famille, d'avoir les même droits que la branche principale – si bien que ces deux appellations avaient disparut – et annihilé la tradition des mariages arrangés. Entre autre.

Et là, il voulait qu'elle se fiance avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom ? C'était ignoble mais surtout incompréhensible.

« Finir ? Tu viens de me dire, je cite 'Hinata ta prochaine mission est de te fiancer avec Gaara' Qui y-a-t-il de plus à dire ? »

« Oui… Bon… Je me suis mal exprimé ! »

Le kunoichi eut une mimique ironique. C'était plutôt un euphémisme si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Naruto, lui, soupira. Quel abruti ! Inconsciemment, il avait compté sur le bégayement de son amie pour avoir le temps de développer son explication. Mais l'idiot qu'il était parfois, avait oublié que son vis-à-vis avait beaucoup changé.

A 25 ans, Hinata était une des kunoichis les plus fortes de Konoha. Elle avait prit de l'assurance avec le temps. Si bien que sa timidité maladive et son problème d'élocution avaient disparut. Pas totalement, c'est vrai. Ils revenaient quand elle était vraiment gênée… Son dobe de petit-ami allait se foutre de sa gueule s'il l'apprenait… « _Être Hokage ne t'as pas rendu intelligent on dirait, hein usuratonkachi ?_ » Il l'entendait déjà !

Il grogna et décida de reprendre à zéro.

« Ecoute Hinata. Gaara m'a demandé un service. Le Conseil de Suna veut le voir fiancé au plus vite. Si dans deux mois il ne leur présente pas une femme, ils le forceront à épouser une inconnue qu'ils auront choisie. »

« Et vu qu'il sera forcé, autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un de pas trop chiant car à tes ordres ? »

« Merde Hina ! Laisses-moi finir ! Gaara m'a demandé de l'aide et Shikamaru à un plan. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Gaara m'envoie un de ses clones. Quand il sera là, le plan est qu'il passe tout son temps avec une kunoichi célibataire, de confiance et dont la situation familial est connue du Conseil de Suna. Faire passer Sakura pour sa fiancée alors que tout le monde à Suna sait pour son mariage avec Kakashi, serait stupide et inutile ! »

« C'est… pas faux… Et c'est censé se terminer comment ? »

« Gaara doit présenter une fiancée. Avec qui il est évident qu'ils partagent une grande complicité, des sentiments et des gestes équivoques. Pour cela, son clone et toi vous aller passer ces deux mois à tout apprendre de l'autre. De vous habituer au contact de l'autre et vous entrainer à être crédible. L'histoire officiel c'est que vous vous fréquentez depuis presqu'un an en secret car aucun de vous ne peut ou ne veut quitter son village. Mais qu'à cause du Conseil, tu abandonnes Konoha pour éviter de perdre Gaara. Tu vivras ensuite deux ou trois mois à Suna et vous montrerez alors des signes de distances. »

« Comme si cette situation non souhaité avait rompu l'équilibre de notre couple et l'avait précipité vers sa fin ? »

« Exactement ! Après votre rupture officielle, tu reviendras ici. Gaara jouera le malheureux et accusera le Conseil de briser sa vie et sa concentration. Il fera quelques erreurs de jugements sans trop de gravité, ce qui forcera les vieux cons de comprendre leur erreur en précipitant les choses. Normalement, si tout se passe bien… »

« Ils lâcheront le Kazekage avec cette histoire de mariage et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » Coupa Hinata.

« C'est ça ! Alors ? »

« Pendant cette mission, je ne sortirai pas de Konoha ? »

« Non. »

« Je serais rémunérée ? Quatre à cinq mois sans vraie mission, je vais faire comment ? »

« Ah oui. Tu seras payer comme pour une mission d'infiltration de rang A. »

« Il vivra chez moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Qui sera au courant ? »

« Nos amis. Quand vous vous promènerez, garde ton byakugan activé et évitez les villageois. C'est censé être une relation secrète. »

« Comment saura-t-il que tout se passe bien ? »

« Le clone vient avec un parchemin d'invocation. Toutes les semaines, tu l'utiliseras pour faire apparaitre un autre clone qu'il fera à une heure précise. Le clone te dira quand. Et celui avec qui tu étais disparaitra. »

« D'accord. Quand arrivera-t-il ? »

« Dans la soirée. Je te l'enverrais. Fais tout ce qu'il faut pour que le Conseil n'ait aucun soupçon.»

Hinata hocha de la tête, s'inclina et rentra chez elle se préparer à cette mission étrange. Il lui fallait un plan pour s'assurer de ne pas échouer.

_.-'(O*o*O) (O*o*O)'-._

Puisqu'elle ne pourrait pas s'entrainer pendant quelques jours, Hinata se changea. Elle mit un pantalon léger beige si long qu'il cachait ses pieds. En haut, elle mit une tunique légère large en dessous de la poitrine, dans un dégradé de marron.

Elle avait installé une suite de sceau sur les murs extérieurs de sa petite maison. Ils permettaient d'empêcher d'être espionner. Même par son clan. Ni écouter. Les sceaux avaient fusionné avec les murs, les rendant invisible sauf par elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Un peu après 23h, alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, elle sentit une présence non loin. Elle posa son livre, se leva et activa son byakugan. Une fois sûre qu'il s'agissait de son invité, elle le fit entrer. Il retira sa capuche et la salua.

Elle lui montra le porte manteau puis le conduisit dans le salon. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et lui fit signe de faire de même.

« Bonsoir Kazekage-sama. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Pouvons-nous faire le point sur les règles à suivre pour les prochains mois, maintenant ? »

« Hm. »

« Donc. Première règle. On se tutoie et on s'appelle par nos prénoms. »

« Hm. »

« Je te poserais des questions tous les jours. Tu devras y répondre sérieusement. Sans cacher quoique ce soit. J'y répondrais également. Et si tu as des questions, profites-en. »

« Hm. »

« A partir de demain et pendant deux semaines, nous ferons tous en nous tenant la main. Non seulement on prendra l'habitude du contact de l'autre, mais la gêne disparaitra et surtout nous allons apprendre à bouger, à vivre en pensant pour deux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Un couple fait tout ce qui est important à deux. Une décision se fait à deux. La vie commune apporte une habitude simple mais difficile à jouer… Bouger en fonction de l'autre. En fait, c'est comme avec un coéquipier mais c'est plus intime. Je sais comment bouge Kiba ou Shino en combat selon la situation. Mais chez eux, je les gènes facilement puisque je ne connais pas leurs habitudes »

« Je comprends. »

« Nous ferons aussi quelques parcours. Et pour les entrainements…. On attendra quelques jours, et on le fera la nuit. »

« Hm. »

« Pour le reste on verra demain. Tu dors depuis que Shukaku est parti ? »

« Non. »

« Bon. Alors je vais me coucher. Fais comme chez toi. »

Le lendemain matin, Hinata descendit dans la cuisine et prépara à manger. Gaara la rejoignit alors et s'installa à table.

« Bonjour Gaara. »

« Bonjour Hinata. »

« Viens là, s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme se leva et la rejoignit. Elle lui prit la main et chercha dans son placard de quoi manger.

« Que manges-tu le matin ? »

« Du café et des biscuits secs. »

« Hum. Il doit me rester des galettes au beurre. J'irai faire les courses dans quelques jours. »

Ils mangèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Gaara échangea de main afin de manger plus facilement, mais suivait les règles à la lettre. A un moment, il voulut récupérer sa serviette qui était tombé mais un petit cri surprit arrêta son mouvement.

Hinata avait du café sur le menton et sa nuisette et le corps penché vers lui. Première erreur. Il avait bougé sans faire attention à elle. Mauvais départ. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne s'était pas brûlée. Se rapprochant d'elle, il allait parler quand elle éclata de rire.

« Heu…reusement…qu'on…a…deux…deux mois… »

Hinata s'y était attendue mais pas aussi vite. Elle se redressa, s'essuya sommairement et se calma tout doucement. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de manger et elle l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« SI tu veux, le point de vue de cette fenêtre est splendide la nuit. »

« Bien. »

« Bon, je vais prendre une douche. »

La jeune femme entra dans la salle de bain, se lava rapidement et se rhabilla. Alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtement, elle se vit dans le miroir. Plus précisément, son regard s'arrêta sur la tâche de naissance qu'elle avait sur la fesse droite.

_« Fais tout ce qu'il faut pour que le Conseil n'ait aucun soupçon. »_

La phrase de Naruto résonna dans sa tête. Un couple fêtant leur un an, devrait être capable de décrire le corps et les caractéristiques de sa moitié… Son Hokage allait lui devoir au moins un an de dépense pour ce qu'elle allait faire !

Elle retourna dans la chambre dans la même tenue, le visage rouge vif et en se triturant les mains. Gaara se tourna vers elle en l'entendant sortir et se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés.

« Hi…nata ? »

« Na…Naruto et….et toi… vous…avez une…une dette…en…envers…moi… »

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda son 'fiancé' d'une voix étrange.

« Je…Je fais…to…tout…pour…que…que…le…plan…fonc…fonctionne… »

« … »

« Ob…Observes…mon…co…corps…et…trou…trouve…ses…ca…caractéristiques….et…souviens…toi… »

Gaara sembla soudain comprendre où elle voulait en venir et quitta le rebord de la fenêtre. Très lentement, il lui tourna autour. Il observa attentivement chaque parcelle de sa peau, tout en restant à un bon mètre d'elle. Hinata eut l'impression qu'il tremblait un peu mais elle n'en était pas sûr tant le visage du rouquin était impassible.

Cela dura bien dix minutes puis il recula tout doucement comme s'il allait lui faire peur au moindre mouvement brusque. Elle évita son regard, toujours aussi rouge et fonça à toute vitesse se couvrir. Assise sur le bord de la baignoire, elle se prit la tête entre ses mains en se recroquevillant autant que possible sans tomber.

Son corps semblait lui brûler, tandis que son cœur se serrait. Bien qu'elle l'avait décidé seule, quelque part elle se sentait humiliée. Au moins, c'était fait et il n'y aurait plus rien d'aussi gênant à l'avenir. Il lui fallait juste la force de sortir de cette pièce. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas à continuer de trembler.

« Hinata ? »

Elle sursauta en se redressant, mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle le détourna aussitôt. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance. Quand il s'approcha, elle se tendit par reflexe. Il se recula immédiatement et resta silencieux une longue minute, avant de faire quelque chose d'impensable.

Il s'inclina et parla d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant aux conséquences de ma demande… En voulant m'extraire de ma situation, je n'ai pas réalisé que je serai à l'origine de ton mal être… »

« Tu…n'as pas à t'excuser… » Murmura-t-elle. « Entant que Kunoichi, je…me dois d'accomplir…ma mission… »

« Tais-toi ! A cause de moi tu pleures ! »

Hinata sursauta une nouvelle fois et porta sa main sur son visage. Elle ne s'était pas du tout rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle fut choquer par sa réaction et abasourdit de l'attitude du Kazekage. Il semblait souffrir en sachant qu'il était la cause de ses larmes. Elle se souvient soudain de ce que Sakura lui avait dit bien des années auparavant.

_« Gaara a changé. Il a réalisé qu'il était dans l'erreur. Il veut protéger les gens qu'il aime, prouver sa valeur et surtout ne plus jamais faire pleurer quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression de voir un deuxième Naruto ! »_

Elle sécha ses larmes, se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, calant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

« Tout va bien. Je vais bien. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû attendre d'être prête et sûre de moi avant de passer à cette étape. »

Gaara plongea ses yeux turquoise tourmentés dans le regard nacré serein d'Hinata. Elle lui sourit avec douceur et enlaça leurs doigts avec tendresse. Elle se redressa et l'emmena avec elle dans le mouvement. Il semblait surprit mais toujours pas totalement rassuré. Elle passa alors sa main libre dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis et la caressa du bout des doigts. Elle se souvenait que sa mère le lui faisait petite pour la rassurer.

« Tout va bien. Promis. D'accord ? »

Il finit par hocher de la tête et elle l'emmena dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre, les mains toujours liés.

« Je crois qu'on devrait commencer dès maintenant à se parler, à apprendre à se connaitre. »

« D'accord. »

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Rouge… »

« Tu as honte d'aimer le rouge ? »

« C'est comme le sang… »

« Le sang n'est pas mauvais Gaara. Il est le symbole de la vie. C'est le faire couler inutilement ou par plaisir qui est honteux. C'est pour ça que nous devons protéger les nôtres. Mais n'ai pas honte de tes choix. »

« … »

« Tu as des… »

La sonnette d'entrée retentit lui coupant la parole. Ils se levèrent de concert et Gaara se cacha derrière la porte tandis qu'Hinata l'ouvrait.

« Salut Hina ! »

« Oh Bonjour Kiba ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Super et toi ? »

« Idem. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Naruto m'a mit au courant. »

« Je m'en doute. Tu sais que je suis occupée, alors que veux-tu ? »

« Comment t'es froide avec moi aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama son coéquipier avant de lui sauter dessus. Elle faillit tomber mais du sable l'a maintenait debout. Elle rigola et donna une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

« Arrêtes tes bêtises Kiba. Tu ne devais pas t'entrainer avec Shino ? »

« Si, mais on part en mission. J'étais venu te prévenir. On en a pour trois semaines. Donc si tu as besoin de quelque chose, c'est ma sœur ou ma mère qui répondront au sifflet. »

« D'accord. Merci. Faites attention à vous. »

« Bien entendu ! Bye Hina ! »

« Bye Kiba ! »

Elle referma la porte et remercia Gaara pour l'avoir aidé. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter. Ils se racontèrent leur passé, ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, ce qu'ils avaient souhaité. Elle apprit comment il était devenu Kazekage. Il prit connaissance de la révolution au sein du clan Hyûga. Comment, grâce à ces changements, Hinata avait enfin eut une vraie aide adaptée pour s'améliorer. Son ascension fulgurante jusqu'au statut de deuxième kunoichi la plus dangereuse de Konoha.

Ils parlèrent également de sujet plus neutre. Leurs goûts en matière de nourriture, boisson, livre, et film. Leurs affinités en combat. Les domaines de connaissance qui les intéressaient. Bref, ce fut une après-midi riche en découverte.

Au alentour de six heure du soir, Hinata l'emmena dans la forêt près de son terrain d'entrainement. Sans cesser de surveiller les alentours, elle lui expliqua l'exercice qu'elle avait en tête.

« On va faire un parcours. Zigzaguer entre les arbres, sauter de branche en branche, courir sur la paroi de la cascade… Sans se lâcher. Sans se cogner ou cogner l'autre. Le but, c'est d'y arriver avec le temps sans erreur. Ensuite on passera à l'épreuve de confiance. »

« En quoi consistera-t-elle ? »

« Chacun notre tour, nous aurons les yeux bandés et l'autre devra nous mener sans encombre – en pleine nuit – à l'endroit désiré. »

Gaara ne semblait pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée mais elle pensait que ce serait plus rapide de cette manière.

Le soir, en rentrant, ils étaient courbaturés. Chacun s'ayant prit une bonne vingtaine de branche, et étaient tombés une dizaine de fois. Mais pour une première ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à autre chose.

_.-'(O*o*O) (O*o*O)'-._

Les jours passèrent, devenant des semaines. Au bout d'un mois, on aurait dit qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule personne. Plus aucune erreur. Plus de chute ou d'accident. Une confiance et une harmonie parfaite. Le seul problème était qu'Hinata avait maintenant du mal à lâcher la main de Gaara pour aller se doucher ou se coucher. Elle était comme dépendante de ce touché. Et ça l'angoissait. Comment ferait-elle quand tout serait fini ?

L'étape suivante fut amenée par Gaara. Agir comme un couple. S'enlacer, avoir des gestes tendres, des sourires amoureux, dormir ensemble… Il fallait s'y habituer maintenant pour que la comédie soit parfaite.

Ils s'y mirent mais bien vite Hinata fut prise au piège. Le premier sourire 'amoureux' du jeune homme fit battre la chamade à son cœur. Le premier rire qu'ils partagèrent, gonfla tout son être de bonheur. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien dans les bras du Kazekage. Elle dormait mieux que jamais avec lui à ses côtés. Et leurs baisers… Qu'ils soient chastes ou langoureux, elle perdait ses forces et ne voulait plus lâcher ses lèvres merveilleuses…

Le verdict était clair. Hyûga Hinata, Juunin en mission, était tombée totalement amoureuse de Sabaku No Gaara, le Kazekage de Suna.

Elle appréciait chaque moment passé avec lui dans une bulle de bonheur total. Mais elle fut brutalement ramenée à la réalité quand il lui annonça qu'il était temps et qu'elle devait prendre la route pour Suna. Le corps et le cœur glacés, elle avait juste hoché de la tête et avait regardé le clone disparaitre.

Hinata prépara ses affaires en pleurant silencieusement. Elle avait perdu l'objectif de vue quand elle avait prit conscience de ses sentiments et elle en payait le prix… Quelle piètre Kunoichi pensa-t-elle.

_.-'(O*o*O) (O*o*O)'-._

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Suna, elle était en retard. Après avoir montré son bandeau autour du cou, les ninjas la laissèrent passer. Mais une fois dans le bureau du Kazekage, elle ne le trouva pas, et fit face à son conseiller.

« Je dois voir le Kazekage. C'est important. »

« Gaara-sama est en réunion avec le Conseil. Il ne peut pas vous recevoir dans l'immédiat. »

« C'est en rapport avec les deux mois de l'ultimatum ? »

« Co…Comment êtes-vous au courant ?! »

« Je dois le voir maintenant ! »

« Je vous dis que vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Hinata grogna de mécontentement. Si elle ne le trouvait pas maintenant, elle aurait échoué dans sa mission. Mais surtout, elle ne supporterait pas de le voir remonter avec à son bras une pimbêche qui ne le m'héritait pas ! Elle activa son Byakugan et elle le repéra assez rapidement. Trois étages en dessous, faisant face à cinq vieillards et dos à une trentaine de femme plus ou moins habillée…

Elle quitta le bureau à toute vitesse et passa devant les ninjas de gardes sans que ceux-ci est le temps de réagir. Elle dû en assommer quelques uns plus loin, et se retrouva à trois mètres de la double porte rechercher quand trois ANBUs lui firent face.

« Veuillez quitter cet endroit immédiatement. » Fit celui au centre.

« Laissez-moi passer ! »

Elle vit dans la salle que tous avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et le micro sourire de Gaara ne lui échappa pas.

« Avez-vous conscience des conséquences de vos actes, ninja de Konoha ? »

« Tout ce que je sais » Fit-elle froidement. « C'est que si vous ne vous écartez pas, non seulement vous serez à l'origine d'une guerre entre nos villages, mais en plus, je vais vous bottez le cul si fort que vous pourrez dire adieu à votre carrière de ninja ! »

« Nous sommes trois ANBUs et vous n'êtes qu'une Kunoichi tout au plus du grade de Juunin ! Vous ne faites pas le poids ! »

Hinata leur envoya un kunaï dans le but de les faire réagir. Ils l'évitèrent rapidement et lui sautèrent dessus. Avec un sourire, elle se mit à tourner à une vitesse hallucinante sur elle-même.

_« Kaiten ! »_

Ses adversaires percutèrent de plein fouet la sphère de chakra pur et s'éclatèrent contre les murs, amocher et à moitié assommé. Les Hyûga n'étaient pas crains par hasard. Qu'importe la force de l'ennemi, tous était vulnérable face à de l'énergie pure.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et lança immédiatement un « _Hakke Rokujuyon Sho_ » sur chacun d'eux.

Tranquillement, elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et entra dans la salle de réunion, laissant trois ANBUs incapable de bouger derrière elle. Elle ne vit pas le Conseil ni les prétendantes. Elle ne le voyait le lui. Hinata n'eut pas conscience que son sourire et ses yeux reflétaient sa joie et son amour avec tant de sincérité que Gaara en fut secoué.

Elle le vit retirer son armure de sable en souriant et il l'a prit dans ses bras quand elle fut assez près, posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

« Tu es en retard. »

La kunoichi gloussa. Quand ils s'étaient entrainer, elle avait comprit que même pour de faux, il était incapable de montrer ses sentiments en parole. Au lieu de lui dire :

« Tu es belle. » ou « Tu es magnifique. »

Il disait :

« Je vais devoir faire attention aux autres hommes. »

A la place de :

« Je t'aime. »

Il prenait sa main et la posait sur son torse. Ils savaient qu'il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de le poser directement sur son cœur mais cela voulait dire la même chose.

Et pour éviter de lui dire :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Il avait toujours dit :

« Tu es en retard. »

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle l'aimait. Sa timidité sentimentale mais ses gestes pourtant équivoques.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Gaara. » Répondit-elle. « Mais il est vrai que pour une fois je suis en retard. J'ai perdu un jour en aidant une famille de marchants à rejoindre leur village en sécurité. Ils avaient deux bambins et la femme attendait le troisième. Ensuite, j'ai perdu une journée de plus à cause d'une tempête de sable. Et pour finir, j'ai perdu de précieuses minutes à passer tout tes gardes. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est difficile de t'approcher ! Même pour moi ! »

Le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'élargit à ses mots et il l'embrassa langoureusement sans plus attendre. Elle eut à peine conscience des cris de rages des prétendantes, ni des hoquets de stupeur du Conseil. Il n'y avait pour elle que Gaara. Ses lèvres, sa langue, son étreinte. Elle était totalement dépendante de lui, soumise à son toucher et au bonheur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il était là.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et ils finirent par se séparer. Puis, main dans la main, ils firent face à ceux qui les avaient rapprochés.

« Membres du Conseil, je vous présente Hyûga Hinata, ma fiancée. »

« Le délai est passé ! Ceci ne sera pas accepté ! »

« Vous vous trompez. Nous sommes même en avance, puisqu'Hinata et moi, nous nous fréquentons depuis un peu plus d'un an. »

« Comment ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit dans ce cas ? Pourquoi avoir caché votre relation ? »

Devant les regards perplexes, Hinata resserra tendrement ses doigts autour de ceux de son compagnon, qui comprit qu'elle s'occupait de la suite.

« Parce que nous sommes différent de Temari. La sœur de Gaara a fait de longs et fréquents voyages à Konoha avant sa mise en couple avec Shikamaru. Elle se sentait autant chez elle dans nos deux villages. C'est ainsi que tout naturellement, elle a emménagé là-bas lorsqu'ils se sont fiancés. »

« Ce qui est normal ! » s'exclama un des vieux dont l'attitude déplaisait beaucoup à Hinata. « La femme doit toujours suivre son époux. Il aurait été inconcevable que ce fusse l'inverse ! »

« A Suna sans doute. Vos principes sont aussi vieux et même plus que vous. Stupide, dégradant et honteux.»

La remarque de la kunoichi fut comme une claque qui amena un silence consterné dans la salle. Même Gaara ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa pseudo fiancée avec stupeur. Il était hors de question pour elle, entant que femme, de laisser passer ce genre de connerie.

« Ici, vous traitez les femmes – kunoichi ou non – comme si elles étaient inférieurs aux hommes. Voir même inutile. Les maris et les fils ne respectent même pas leurs femmes et leurs mères. Pourtant, ce n'est pas vos précieux ninjas qui donnent le jour aux générations suivantes. Ni eux qui sont capables de supporter la pire des souffrances pour la prospérité de votre village. A Konoha, tout est différent. Les hommes respectent, aiment et aident les femmes. Elles font leur choix. Et elles sont naturellement considérées comme égales aux hommes. Si ma relation avec Gaara est resté secrète, c'est parce que je l'ai voulu ! »

Elle laissa le silence revenir quelques instants, le temps de se calmer un peu. Avant l'arrivé de Naruto au pouvoir, son clan était aussi stupide que Suna et elle se sentait autant visée ici, que pendant sa jeunesse. Entendre à nouveau se genre de propos l'énervait grandement et elle était incapable de rester passive. Sa voix fut légèrement moins froide lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« Je ne suis jamais venue à Suna mais je connaissais vos traditions. C'est pour cela que je refusais l'idée même de passer à l'étape supérieur dans notre relation. Un mariage avec le Kazekage, revenait à accepter de m'enfermer dans un village qui freinerait ma carrière et qui ne me respecterait pas. Puisque Gaara ne peut décemment pas abandonner son poste, chose que jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de lui demander ! Alors pour s'assurer que vous ne me mettriez pas la pression, nous avons gardé le secret. Mais également pour éviter qu'on m'utilise contre lui – on ne sait jamais, tout peut arriver. Hélas, vous avez mit cet ultimatum. Soit nous nous révélions, soit je devais voir l'homme que j'aime me quitter et se marier avec une inconnue. Dès que ma mission fut terminée, j'ai donc prit à contre cœur la direction de Suna. »

Son visage reflétait sa colère et son dégoût. Mais elle-seule savait vraiment pourquoi. Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Bien sûr, Gaara devait penser qu'elle jouait parfaitement la comédie et les autres que ce qu'elle venait de dire était de circonstance. Rien de tout ça. Prit dans son monologue, elle n'y avait juste pas prêté attention. Quand elle l'avait réalisé, la douleur et l'envie de vomir l'avaient prit aux tripes. Gaara ne saurait jamais la vérité. Hinata le verrai de toute façon un jour au bras d'une autre. Se marier avec une autre. Enfanter avec une autre. Son regard se fit un peu plus humide mais elle s'empêcha de pleurer pour de bon.

Tous les autres durent prendre cela pour de la frustration – et une actrice exceptionnelle – car certains se raclèrent la gorge gêné et Gaara reprit son jeu. Foudroyant le Conseil du regard.

« Renvoyez ces femmes chez elles. La seule que je veux c'est Hinata. »

Puis, il tira celle-ci hors de la salle et l'emmena chez lui. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que personne ne les espionnait, il se détendit.

« Tes missions d'infiltrations doivent être toujours réussies ! »

« Naruto ne s'en ait jamais plein, en effet. » fit-elle avec le sourire.

_« Mais celle-ci est un échec personnel cuisant. »_ pensa-t-elle.

« Concentrons-nous sur la suite. La tension dans notre couple doit monter rapidement. » Reprit Hinata pour penser à autre chose.

« Nous avons trois à quatre mois. »

« J'ai choisi ces mots tout à l'heure précisément pour ne pas prendre autant de temps. Le Conseil a bien vu et senti que cette situation ne m'allait pas. Vivre à Suna est censé être un cauchemar pour moi. S'ils ont l'impression que je m'y fais avant que tout d'un coup plus rien ne va, ce sera trop flagrant. Ne t'en fait pas, tu seras libéré de ce fardeau dans à peine deux mois. »

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et se laissa tomber dedans, les yeux fermés. Pour son bien, elle devait absolument abrégé cette mission. Pouvoir passer à autre chose et oublier le merveilleux Gaara. L'envoyer bouler hors de son cœur à grand coup de pied le plus tôt possible. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution selon elle. Ne plus jamais le revoir.

_.-'(O*o*O) (O*o*O)'-._

Six mois. Six longs mois qu'elle avait quitté Suna, Gaara et terminé sa fichue mission. Autant de temps sans le voir ni entendre parler de lui. Elle n'avait même pas voulu savoir s'il était vraiment débarrassé de cette histoire de mariage.

Elle enchainait mission sur mission pour ne pas rester trop longtemps chez elle. Chaque recoin de sa petite maison lui rappelait des moments passés avec lui. Elle envisageait de déménager tant ça lui était insupportable. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Naruto car elle avait prit sa décision. Elle allait quitter la section ANBU.

Bien que se grade lui offrait autant de voyage que voulu hors de Konoha, elle avait toujours autant de temps pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Avec son byakugan, elle repérait ses cibles sans avoir à se concentrer vraiment, de ce fait, sa cervelle la plongeait à chaque occasion dans ses souvenirs avec lui.

Même si elle ne s'approchait jamais de Suna, elle entendait souvent des attaques s'organiser contre ce village. Grâce à ça bien sûr, elle en évita un bon nombre, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à oublier. Ou alors c'était ses coéquipiers qui ramenaient le sujet sur le tapis. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi était-ce si facile d'aimer et pourtant si difficile d'oublier ?

Quitter l'ANBU et devenir sensei. Elle ne voyait plus que ça comme solution. Concentrer sur ses petits, sur leur entrainement et leur apprendre des principes solides et justes. Rentrer le soir, claquer et dormir directement. Ça allait être parfait.

Elle monta les interminables marches, entra dans le bureau et salua son ami.

« Hokage-sama. Je démissionne de l'ANBU et souhaite être affecté à la prise en charge de genins. »

« Hein ? »

Elle pouffa. Naruto n'avait vraiment pas changé malgré les années et ses responsabilités. C'était une constante, un repère que tous ses amis appréciaient à leur juste valeur. Comme il ne changeait pas, ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui et en ses décisions. Jamais il ne ferait l'erreur de causer du tord à Konoha.

« J'y ai longuement réfléchis. J'ai besoin de changement. Nouvelle maison, nouveau boulot. L'examen de fin d'académie est dans quelques jours. C'est l'occasion rêvé de me lancer ! »

« Que t'arrives-t-il Hinata ? Tu as des problèmes avec tes coéquipiers ? Je peux en changer ! »

« Non. Vraiment. Je veux aider la nouvelle génération de manière plus directe. »

« J'aimerai t'accorder ce que tu demandes. Vraiment. Mais nous savons déjà à peu près les résultats qu'il y aura. Grâce aux professeurs et aux niveaux des élèves. J'ai déjà fait les équipes. Au pire, il y aura un ou deux ratés, au mieux, une ou deux réussites surprises. Cela ne changera rien au programme, j'ai prévu ces possibilités et agit en conséquence. Si je fais de toi un professeur, tu n'auras personne avant l'année prochaine et je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser inactive une kunoichi aussi douée que toi ! »

Hinata était frustrée. Si sa dernière mission n'avait pas été rallongé à cause d'une bévue de l'un de ses collègues, elle aurait fait ça demande dans les temps ! Bon, si elle était honnête, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son coéquipier, elle-même faisant beaucoup d'erreurs stupides depuis son retour…

« Ah ! Mais Gaara m'a demandé de lui envoyé un juunin pour prendre en charge ses genins afin de leur montrer notre manière d'enseigner ! Si tu veux, je peux... »

« NON ! »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux face à cette vive réaction. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se fustigeant. Quand arrêterait-elle de paniquer en entendant ce prénom ? Ou le nom de ce maudit village ? Ou en voyant un rouquin lors d'une mission ? Ou du sable ? A cette allure, elle devrait se faire transférée dans un village enneigé toute l'année et remplit de blonds !

« Hinata… J'avais des soupçons mais… Le mensonge est-il devenu réalité ? »

« Je…Ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Est-ce que tu t'es prise à ton propre jeu et que tu es tombée amoureuse de Gaara ? »

« N…Non ! »

Elle vit bien qu'il n'y croyait pas, mais si elle l'avouait à haute voix maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se défaire de ce fichu sentiment. Elle soupira de lassitude et demanda une autre mission.

« Dans ce cas… Un groupe de nukenin est entré dans notre territoire il y a une demi-heure. L'équipe qui m'en a parlé doit rentrer au plus tôt car ils ont un blessé. Trouve-les, suis-les, s'ils attaquent sur notre territoire tue-les. S'ils se dirigent vers un pays allié suis-les, préviens nos amis et rentre. Nous avons trop de choses à faire en ce moment, pour s'occuper d'eux s'ils ne nous menacent pas.»

« Très bien Hokage-sama ! »

« Je t'envois Lee et Tenten dans vingt minutes aux portes. »

« Bien. Hokage-sama. »

_.-'(O*o*O) (O*o*O)'-._

En silence, ils observèrent les ennemis ranger leur campement plusieurs mètres devant eux. Ils étaient six. Facilement gérable pour eux si ça tournait mal. Hinata fit signe à ses amis de se remettre en mouvement en demi-cercle autour des nukenins lorsqu'ils reprirent leur route.

Ils les virent éviter les routes et les rares passants. De toute évidence, ils ne cherchaient pas à tuer à tour de bras. Mais la route qu'ils prenaient agaçait la chef de groupe. Le pays du Vent.

Non seulement cela voulait dire qu'elle devait contacter Gaara, mais en plus, se cacher dans le désert n'était pas chose facile…

Elle retrouva ses coéquipiers lors de la pause de leur cible, leur donnèrent l'ordre de continuer à les suivre pendant qu'elle prenait de l'avance. Si finalement ils n'allaient pas vers Suna, ils devaient lui envoyer un message par le moyen ordinaire. Après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient bien comprit, elle fonça vers le seul endroit qu'elle souhaitait éviter le plus possible.

Elle brisa le sceller d'un de ses parchemins et enfila un manteau à capuche couleur sable, puis s'engouffra dans le désert. Elle courrait depuis plus de trois heures et toujours pas de message. Hinata n'avait qu'au maximum un quart d'heure d'avance sur ces cibles.… A ce niveau-là, seul Suna pouvait être rejoint… Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas du tout pour le reste du trajet – soit une heure – elle pouvait espérer donner à Gaara, une demi-heure pour se préparer…

Bien que la fatigue se fasse sentir, elle continua aussi vite que possible. Elle ne se permit à souffler un peu quand escaladant l'un des murs d'enceinte du village. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les gardes. Telle une ombre, elle se faufila dans les petites ruelles désertes jusqu'au bâtiment central. Malaxant à nouveau son chakra, elle grimpa l'immeuble jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau principal dans lequel elle entra, sautant face à l'office et s'inclina sans faire attention aux armes posé sur sa nuque ou du sable qui venait de l'enserré.

D'un geste vif, l'un des ANBU retira sa capuche, dévoilant son masque en porcelaine blanc en forme de chat et ses longs cheveux noirs électriques.

« Kazekage-sama. »

« Tu es… »

« Sous ordre de l'Hokage. » Fit-elle pour le couper d'une voix froide. Manquerait plus qu'il grille sa couverture ! « Je viens vous prévenir que les six nukenins que nous suivons, marchent sur Suna. »

« Dans combien de temps ? »

« S'ils ont prit une pause, dans environ une demi-heure, peut-être plus s'ils ont ralenti. Ils sont suivit par deux des miens. S'ils changent de direction, j'en serai immédiatement avertie. »

Le sable et les armes se retirèrent tandis qu'un des gardes-du-corps de Gaara ricana.

« Oui, enfin immédiatement c'est relatif… Tu ne le sauras qu'après le temps écoulé ! »

Hinata se releva et toisa – autant que possible avec son masque – celui qui venait de parler. Droite, le coude appuyé sur son sabre, elle dégageait une aura de calme froid pour le moins dangereux. L'envie de lui botter le cul l'a démangeait fortement. Ce n'était pas le moment de la chercher vu l'état de ses nerfs. Pourtant, elle se tourna vers le chef du village. Elle s'en approcha et bougea vaguement la main. Une boule de sable impénétrable les entoura tous les deux. La kunoichi sortie une lampe de poche qu'elle coinça dans sa bouche et éclaira son bras gauche après l'avoir dénudé.

Elle se coupa le pouce et dessina un mot.

« Où? »

Le sang fut absorbé par son bras et elle attendit. Trente secondes plus tard, une petite douleur l'avertie du message.

« S. e25. C/KK. »

Hinata grogna, passa un doigt qui effaça le message, remit sa manche en place, rangea sa torche et fit signe à Gaara. Celui-ci – toujours sans un mot – leur rendit leur liberté.

« Dans environ vingt-cinq minutes, ils seront à Suna. Ils veulent le Kazekage. »

« Prévenez vos troupes. Nous les attendrons devant les murailles. Assurez-vous que personne ne se trouve derrière en cas de problème. »

« A vos ordres Kazekage-sama ! »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils étaient seuls. Alors qu'Hinata allait partir, Gaara l'a coupa dans son élan.

« Le Conseil a laissé tomber. Je voulais te remercier mais je n'en ai pas eut l'occasion. »

« Inutile. C'était une mission. »

« Et tu as été parfaite. Puis-je espérer pouvoir te considérer comme une amie ? »

Hinata sursauta légèrement. Être ami ? Tous les deux ? Pour cela, il faut garder un minimum de contact… Le voir ou lui parler sans être sous un ordre ? Comment l'oublier dans ces conditions ? Comment être capable d'aimer un autre avec lui toujours tout près ?

Elle ne sentait pas qu'elle tremblait, ni qu'une de ses mains avait attrapé son bras. Elle fut ramenée au présent par la main de Gaara qui se posa sur sa nuque, la caressant du bout du doigt.

Ce geste…._Son geste_…Elle l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas rassuré… Avait-elle l'air perdue ? Pourtant avec son masque…Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement. Oui, elle avait mené sa mission à la perfection. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement. _Nul besoin de se parler_.

« Je ne le supporterai pas. » Fit-elle dans un murmure.

La main du Kazekage s'arrêta aussitôt et elle le sentit reculer. Elle venait de le blesser. _Ni de se regarder_.

Dans une impulsion, elle souleva son masque, se retourna et l'embrassa. Elle se recula juste après avoir touché ses lèvres. Remettant l'outil de son anonymat, elle grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Je ne supporterai pas d'être ton amie. Mais je ne peux pas espérer plus. Laisse-moi t'oublier Gaara. »

Hinata sauta dans le vide, se réceptionna sans problème quatre mètres plus bas et concurrença Lee en vitesse pour retrouver son équipe. Quand elle passa devant la muraille, le combat avait commencé. Ils avaient dû accélérer en se rapprochant de leur cible.

Elle repéra sans mal ses coéquipiers puisqu'ils l'attendaient un peu plus loin. En passant près des nukenins, l'un d'eux se lança sur elle – pensant sans doute qu'elle était de Suna. Sa détresse et sa frustration étaient tellement grandes, qu'elle se défoula. Usant du _Jûken_ a une telle puissance, qu'elle explosa non seulement les flux de chakra de l'adversaire mais elle créa _littéralement_ des petits trous dans les membres de son opposant.

Après l'avoir décapité proprement, elle allait rejoindre Tenten et Lee quand elle se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de la journée, dans une boule de sable hermétique.

Son cœur rata un battement. Pétrifiée de stupeur, elle se sentie attirée dans une tendre étreinte. La voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'éleva avec douceur près de son oreille.

« Alors… Toi aussi tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu ? »

« Que… ? »

« Tu n'as cessé de m'éblouir tout ce temps. A chaque fois que mes clones disparaissaient et que je prenais connaissance de ce qu'il se passait entre nous chez toi…J'étais comme en paix. J'attendais avec impatience la suite. Les semaines ont commencé à ressembler à des mois. »

« Ga...Gaara… »

« J'ai même été jaloux de mes propres clones… J'avais hâte de te voir de mes propres yeux. Te toucher avec mes mains à moi. T'embrasser pour ce qui était encore pour moi, la première fois… Quand ce fut le cas, dans la salle du Conseil, j'ai failli ne pas te lâcher. J'avais hâte d'être entouré pour pouvoir recommencé encore et encore… »

Elle avait dû mal à y croire. C'était comme un rêve. Il l'aimait ! Des larmes de joie jaillirent de ses yeux tandis que l'adrénaline la faisait trembloter.

« J'ai même voulu te dire la vérité… Mais quand tu as écourté la mission, ça m'a blessé. J'ai perdu l'espoir que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir… Et là… Hinata… »

Il prit délicatement sa main et la posa sur son cœur. Elle le sentit battre fortement et à toute vitesse. Enfin. Enfin ! Elle se recula un peu avant de poser son oreille sur le torse de Gaara, écoutant cet organe chanter pour elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle allait devoir quitter Konoha. Quitter l'ANBU. Devenir professeur à Suna. Se battre pour changer les mentalités des habitants du désert. Eduquer les vieux du Conseil aux changements. Mais à cet instant, tout cela n'était que des grains de poussières dans ses chaussures.

Elle l'avait lui et était prête à tout pour le garder. Qu'importe le reste, puisque rien d'autre n'avait d'importance !

_.-'(O*o*O) FIN (O*o*O)'-._


End file.
